


Young & Innocent

by le_singe_est_sur_la_branche



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Names used, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche/pseuds/le_singe_est_sur_la_branche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kore catches the eye of a stranger on the bus ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Kore is another title for Persephone. Aides is another name for Hades.

She's young and innocent, sitting there across from him on the subway train. Naive, childish, curious, her mother warns her every morning to take the safe route, to be a good girl, to be cautious. Kore could hear her mother's sharp worry in her ears as she smiles at the older man across the subway car from her. He's in a business suit, an expensive watch, expensive shoes, expensive glasses. He pretends the newspaper before him is a barrier between their eyes, but she knows he can see her. Her father has made it a goal to sleep with every woman he sees. Kore has the subtle body language of attraction memorized in her young mind. She knows she's beautiful. The boys crowd around her lockers, the teachers give her second looks, her mother's business colleagues watch her walk down the corridors of her mother's firm. Kore is young and innocent, but she is not stupid.

  
He's smart, cunning, she can just tell by his eyes. They're dark behind his thin frames, like his hair, like his suit. The only splash of color on him is the gold watch on his wrist. Not even her father has such an expensive ornament. He shouldn't be on this train. He shouldn't even be in this town. He's richer then anyone she's ever met and she can gather all this from his watch. Behind that paper thin barrier, he's broad chested, firm in body and mind, hands clean but well calloused. He's not afraid of hard work, just not in the position to need it. She can feel his eyes on her, spying past the slim frame of his business glasses. She juts out her chest, crosses her legs, displays them for him, her school uniform working with her for once.

  
One stop, and a few people get off. Two get on and she recrosses her legs slowly. It's a show. She can feel him watching. Second stop and three get off, he flips to the last page of his paper before folding it up to a thin rectangle of bad news and even worse gossip that he sets next to his brief case. The third stop comes and Kore smiles at him when their gazes finally meet. He smiles back before turning and contemplating his destination. She contemplates his handsomeness in the ugly fluorescent light of the subway car. It's unfair how attractive he looks across from her. Kore's friends won't believe her when she tells them tomorrow at lunch, about how she flirted with a older man, about how he flirted back. How she left her backpack on the subway car in absent thought, floating on that smile she had shared with her handsome stranger.

  
She wonders how cross her mother will be, already feeling the impending doom crater her shoulders. Her school is expensive, her father is a dead beat, and her mother is strict, rigid, totally against Kore even going to a co-ed school let alone being on the same planet as a male. She doesn't hear the approaching car, or see it stop, but she notices when the door opens and her handsome stranger steps out. He's holding her backpack, he's got that smile on his lips, he's looking at her like she's perfect and endearing. She goes weak in the knees, she gets all a-flustered. It's embarrassing. It's dangerous. Most of all, it's amazing.

  
"You left this." He greets her and she manages not to fall to her knees. His voice is calm and strong, like it never raises in anger or succumbs to depression. Her parents could never claim such a tone. She goes nearer and he smells like soft earth and metal. It's odd, alluring, draws her closer till she is standing before him, smoothing down her skirt.

  
"Ah, yes, thank you." She reaches for the backpack, but he doesn't offer it to her. She lowers her hand.

  
"I'm Ades Pluoton." He introduces himself, and she's all giddy now. She has a name! Her handsome stranger is no longer nameless.

  
"Kore. Kore Opis." She extends her hand, polite and soft. As much as she'd like to be seductive like her Aunt, she has no skill for it. He doesn't seem to mind much. He finally offers her backpack and leans back on his sleek car. There's no driver, no guard. His tie is gone, his watch, too. There's a transition from business to man, and she likes him like this, all slow and burning. He reminds her of the coals in her grandmother's hearth, at the winter home. She's warmed by his presence as much as she is cooled. He reaches out with a hand and touches her hot cheek, that smooth smile on his face. He looks chipped from marble, unblemished and free of stain. It's a harsh difference from her suntanned skin. There are blemishes galore on her body. Scars from play, healed pimples from early puberty days, a burn at the back of neck from her hair straightener. She feels small and a child in front him but then he tips her head, meets her gaze. His pupils are wide, his body is shifted towards her and his obvious attraction is stirring her body from her toes up.

  
"It was nice to meet you." He murmurs. She shivers, the low tone tugging at her gut in unfamiliar, odd ways. She'd like to figure out what that leads to. It makes her feel restless. He steps back, pulls out of their space they shared, taking his cool warmth with him. She begins to panic.

  
"Will I see you again?" She asks as he goes round to the front of his car. He pauses, looking back at her. He looks surprised and pleased. He also has guilt and hesitance swimming in his stance. "When will I see you again?" She changes it to a command. His brow raises, his body turning to face her, to face this situation. At least he's not running away.

  
"You're not 18." He states. It's her turn to raise a brow.

  
"No, I'm not. But I'm not illegal." She decides on and he looks amused at her answer.

  
"They never are." He sighs. She stiffens at that, frowning at him. She is young and innocent, but she is not stupid.

  
"Would you like I.D.? D.N.A.?" She offers, snappishly, offended. He tilts his head and comes back in to their little circle of time.

  
"How would your father feel about this? Your mother?" He demands back. She's thrown out their circle this time, surprised, taken off guard by such an accusatory prod.

  
"If my father even notices, gods be praised. And my mother thinks locking me up in my room with barred windows is a sane idea." She answers, not liking this. This wasn't supposed to happen. He's supposed to be lulled under her charm and she his. They're supposed to be star-struck lovers. At least until she's no longer young and innocent. She's sick of being naive. She's sick of being young. She's sick of being at the will of her mother, at the will of her father, at the will of people who have never taken the effort to truly know her. She wanted this man to break her, to ruin her, to teach her. She wanted this man to worship her, to want her, to know her. He should want to know her. She wants someone to want to. "If you didn't want this, you wouldn't have chased after me. You would have sent my bag in the mail, by person, something. No. You came after me. You smiled at me. You introduced yourself and smiled at me. How would your father and mother feel about that?" She scowls at him. He looks shocked at such a statement, at her knowledge of him so soon in to their acquaintanceship. She watches his face morph back in to that smile, the one that gives her butterflies in her stomach and warmth in her limbs.

  
"You're right. Both of us fools, I'm afraid." He agrees with her, a playful tone to his voice, a quiet laugh in his eyes. It's pleasant on him, sweet and rare, she can tell.

  
"I'm naive. You have no excuse." She says but she's smiling back, a grin pulling at her lips and it's their space again, all warmth and sweet earth smell. He hums, a rumble in his chest that pleases her greatly. He leans forward and she lets her eyes flutter close. Oh, gods, he's going to kiss her. He's going to kiss her. And he does, it's just on her cheek. She tries to be disappointed, but it's gentle and slightly moist. His body is solid and steady before her, like stone and she fancies him truly made of marble. "When will I see you again?" She asks softly, a wish in the quiet between their bodies.

  
"I'll find you." He promises and she feels it down to her toes. He gives her one last smile, before getting in to his car and driving off. She memorizes it, imagines it as a dark chariot he's going to use to whisk her away from her troubling mother and absent father. She gives its retreating frame one last smile before turning back home. Well, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever posted to AO3, so feedback is welcomed! Also, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a one-shot despite the cliff-hangerish ending. Hades/Persephone is a favorite of mine, and I love their story. Also, I'm a huge Greek Mythology fan, so it was a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you think! Or any mistakes I made grammar, spelling, sentence structure wise!


End file.
